This invention relates generally to decorative light fixtures and more particularly to an improved light fixture which casts a shadow of a movable hand or the like for indicating the time of day.
Interior decorating schemes often use indirect lighting to accent certain room or wall locations or to provide background lighting generally. In certain applications, it may be advantageous as well as aesthetically attractive to provide a light fixture which performs a dual function of both providing light and indicating the time of day. This can be accomplished by having the light cast a shadow of a movable clock hand or the like onto the surface illuminated by the light.
A problem of such an arrangement, however, is that a light of sufficient intensity to cast a visible shadow of a clock hand at night, for example, when there is little ambient light intensity, may be insufficient to cast a visible shadow of the clock hand during the day when the ambient light intensity is greatest. Simiarly, a light of sufficient intensity to cast a visible shadow of a clock hand under daylight conditions may be too bright for purposes of a decorative light fixture during the evening when the ambient light intensity is dim.
Shadow clocks have been previously known as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,433 for example. However, there has never heretofore been provided a fixture capable of casting a generally uniform shadow of a movable clock hand under varying conditions of ambient light intensity nor a clock which is capable of providing a light intensity which is satisfactory for decorative purposes for both daytime exposure to the sun and nighttime darkness.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved light fixture for indicating the time of day.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a light fixture including a device for sensing the ambient light intensity.
A further object is to provide such a light fixture including an illumination device connected in an electrical circuit for varying the intensity of the illumination device in accordance with ambient light intensity.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a light fixture wherein the operative elements thereof are concealed behind a decorative cover.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide a time telling light fixture which is economical to manufacture, refined in appearance and efficient in operation.